hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S.I.P Militia
The United States Independent Pride Militia or U.S.I.P Militia (for short) is an American patriotic themed group. Story To protect and to serve is what we were told when we were first assigned our badges to the Los Santos Police Department, three green officers who had accomplished their dream, if only we could see ourselves now. None of us were never outstanding officers in the beginning, kept ourselves to ourselves and spent most of our day patrolling round Ocean Docks busting illegal materials being transported, then we were recruited for the SWAT team. Everything was mapping out for us I had been promoted to Corporal and Josh and Parker were on their way to Sergeant by this point and our careers were taking form and we couldn't have been more excited. We were completing raids monthly busting high-profile criminals and making a name for ourselves. Gangs came and went throughout time, shifts in power in Los Santos underworld happened regularly however what remained consistent was the power that Asesinos Locos and Grove Street families had throughout our entire tenure as officers. I was promoted to Sergeant alongside Josh and Parker and we were assigned our own division to lead, mine being SWAT and we were a success at what we did. Time passed and friends came and went from the department, Parker was the first to leave from us transferring to ARES Defense Solution as a contractor under the current commander Murdock Nash, then Josh left and pursued a career in medicine becoming the Chief of the Medical Department. Then both I and my partner Henry Vitale transferred to the Federal Bureau of Investigation in which Henry became Director and I was his successor. The years passed and myself, Josh and Parker drifted all pursuing different career paths achieving things we never believed to be possible when we first took our oath. We have been part of the law for the majority of our lives and have lived and breathed the beliefs that come with that, we haven't questioned it and have acted for the betterment of our city throughout. We have seen countless people die be that friend or foe and more often than not by our own hands, while we fought for justice we were not good people. We had been in active duty for 30 years before we took a step back and rekindled our friendship with one another and now begin to pursue to make our own difference. As I mentioned previously power-shifts are common within Los Santos certain areas prosper more at different times of the year however what remains consistent in our city is the brutality and ruthlessness of the street gangs of our city. Asesinos Locos are the most notorious street gang this city has ever faced and they ran the streets with the only real challenge being the law but their power refused to dwindle and in the end it was their own arrogance that resulted in their destruction. Following the wake of Asesinos Locos the streets were left stagnated confused at who ran it and like maggots to a carcass they swarmed bringing with them a new wave of violence and destruction the city had never seen before, new gangs were appearing frequently and a struggle for power still continues today. Myself, Josh and Parker were at the 10 green bottles having a drink when a Mexican came in, we spotted him instantly he was sweating and panicked. He pulled a gun out shooting at the wall shrouding the pub with silence. The usual situation occurred he asked for the money from out the till and was shoveling its contents into a bag, upon leaving the Mexican said if he didn't pay taxes there would be nothing left of his bar. The owner proceeded to ring the police explaining the situation and requesting that a patrol car be situated outside to watch for any suspicious activity. We returned that night in my car to watch for myself what happened and what happened next changed our views and lead us to start a revolution. The patrol car was parked across from the bar with two officers assigned to the surveillance when two hooded men walked upto the car and handed something to the officer and walked towards the bar, the lights of the car turned off and the officers drove away leaving the two men alone outside the pub, they proceeded to burn it down leaving the building in ruin for not paying protection money from the danger itself. From that day we vowed to act on our own accord and not rely on a system that is flawed in its design, we will refuse to to allow corruption to run our city anymore. What has always remained consistent throughout our lives where there is a group of young African-Americans or young Mexicans destruction follows suit. We ask for those who still value the American values and wish to carve a future that is worth living for your children and your children's children then you must join us and fight against a system that continues to fail us. Believe in United States Independent Pride and Make Los Santos Great Again ' U.S.I.P HQ.png|U.S.I.P Militia HQ ' Category:Gangs